Action ou vérité ?
by Ariall
Summary: Quand Zélos et Sheena sont seuls et s'ennuient, ils font un petit jeu :3 ouais, bah y'a pas de résumé à faire pour ce truc x3


-1**Titre :** Action ou vérité ?  
**Auteur :** Ariall  
**Disclaimers :** Si je crée un enfant pour Colloyd et Sheelos par exemple, j'ai le droit de dire qu'ils sont à moi, ou ils appartiennent aux parents de ToS ? *sbaff*

**Blabla :** Encore une fois désolée de la chose et des fautes, trop la honte de me relire xD  
Longtemps hésitais à mettre celle là dans les 100 thèmes ou plutôt en simple oneshot, mais je trouvais pas de thème adéquat, donc val !

-Action ou vérité ?

Un sourire moqueur trouva son chemin sur les lèvres du jeune élu de Tésséha'lla.

La jeune ninja sentit comme un frisson la parcourir, pourquoi avait elle accepté la proposition de ce dernier ?  
Elle s'ennuyait, certes, Lloyd et cie étaient partis depuis un moment déjà, la laissant seule avec Zélos et Préséa, qui soit dit en passant n'étant pas d'une grande éloquence...

Il ne restait donc plus que Zélos pour lui tenir compagnie, ce qu'elle regretta vite.

En effet, tout ce que ce dernier avait trouvé pour les occuper était un jeu, et ce jeu était "Action ou vérité" et Sheena n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Tout d'abord les questions vérité étaient simples et neutre, comme "Quel âge as tu réellement ?" "Quel est ton vrai nom ? C'est pas vieille mégère quand même ?".

Les actions et autres gages se résumaient à aller danser avec Préséa pour la pire d'entre elles...

(Essayez de danser avec quelqu'un qui n'est même pas au courant qu'elle utilise ses jambes pour marcher !).

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Zélos sorte son sourire spéciale "ma pauvre Sheena, tu es tombée dans le panneau".

-Alors Sheena ? Action ou vérité ?"commença à s'impatienter le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Il avait beau essayait d'avoir une mine vexée, son sourire ne le quittait pas.

Sheena n'osait pas répondre, quoi qu'elle choisirait, elle "tait sûre que Zélos lui ferait regretter d'avoir commencer à jouer. Ils étaient à égalité pour ce qui était des vérités et des actions, ils avaient tous deux répondus au même nombre de questions et avaient effectué le même nombre d'actions dégradantes, sans compter les gages, dont un pour Zélos qui n'avait pas voulu dire combien d'aventures il avait réellement eu...

Au moment où Sheena allait avouer ses doutes sur le jeune homme, le groupe de Lloyd, Colette, Génis et le professeur Raine revint. Les bras chargés de vivres, car ces derniers temps, avec Colette qui ne mangeait rien dû à son état d'Ange, les autres s'étaient permis de manger plus et ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils avaient mangé trop...

Tout le monde avait visé Lloyd, qui pourtant n'était pas le seul responsable, ils avaient donc fait des groupes, un qui gardait le camp (Sheena, Zélos, Préséa et Régal parti on ne sait où dans la forêt) et l'autre faisant les courses...

-On est de retour ! s'écria joyeusement Lloyd.

-Et on a de quoi manger une semaine avec tout ça, mais pas d'excès, continua Raine.

Sheena soupira de soulagement, avec eux de retour, son petit jeu avec Zélos était terminé, mais ce dernier n'était pas du même avis.

-Action ou vérité ? demanda t il une dernière fois.

-Quoi ?

-Bon on va dire que tu as choisi action Sheena ! dit Zélos en souriant. Alors que vais je pouvoir te faire faire ?

Sheena trop abasourdie pour répliquer laissa le temps à Zélos de trouver une idée qui ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

-Chiche d'aller flirter avec Lloyd ? demanda t il, l'air sournois.

-Comment ? s'écria Sheena. Ça va pas la tête, pourquoi devrai je faire ça ?

-Parce que tu es tout le temps en train de flirter avec lui ma petite Sheena.

-Mais... mais absolument pas ! Sheena sentit le sang lui montait aux joues, comment pouvait il lui sortir ça de but en blanc ?

-Alors ça ne te gène pas d'y aller quand même ?

-Je refuse ! cria presque Sheena.

Elle se fit toute petite quand les autres la regardèrent surpris par son accès de colère.

Zélos la regarda avec malice et déclara :

-Très bien, tu auras un gage, et dans ma grande générosité, ce gage sera une vérité !

De nouveau, Sheena eut un frisson.

-Es tu amoureuse de Lloyd ?

Si elle pouvait être encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Sheena ne ce serait pas retenue de le devenir. Son regard lança des éclairs sur Zélos, qui fit mine de ne pas remarquer.

-Alors tu me réponds ?

-... Je ne vois pas en quoi ce genre de choses te regardent stupide élu, répondit la jeune femme.

-Relax Sheena, ce n'est qu'un jeu, un jeu où on cherche les questions qui poseront une colle à la personne à qui on les pose, expose le jeune homme d'un air fier. Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je vais poser une autre question, mais dans la même branche : Es tu amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Ça au moins tu peux y répondre non ?

Sheena le regarda, les sourcils froncés, elle pouvait au moins répondre à cette question sans poser de sous entendus. D'une petite voix elle répondit :

-...oui...

-C'est Lloyd ? s'empressa de demander Zélos, tout content d'avoir obtenu une réponse autre qu'une insulte.

-Hey, c'est pas ton tour de jouer, maintenant c'est le mien !

Zélos baissa la tête en faisant une moue faussement déçue. Sheena réfléchit alors à ce qu'elle pourrait lui demander. Elle pensa lui donnait une action qui lui demanderait d'aller flirter avec quelqu'un, mais elle était sûre qu'il n'attendait que ça et qu'il avait tout mis en oeuvre pour qu'elle se venge en se servant de sa propre question. Elle abandonna alors cette idée.

Elle ne savait réellement pas quoi faire, même aller flirter avec Régal ou avec Colette, qui soit dit en passant, risquait de le tuer dès qu'il s'approcherait, ne déplairait pas à ce don juan d'élu.

-Action ou vérité Zélos ? demanda t elle finalement.

Sincèrement, elle espérait qu'il répondrait vérité, car elle avait tout de même une question à lui poser, une question dont il lui fallait absolument la réponse.

-Action ! répondit ce dernier enthousiaste.

Zut, pensa Sheena (elle aurait bien été plus malhonnête, mais gardons cette fic presque tout public x3)

-Chiche... Sheena se creusa les méninges pour trouver une idée qui pourrait être assez farfelue pour l'obliger à prendre vérité la fois suivante.

-Chiche d'aller critiquer la cuisine de Raine ? demanda t elle avec un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

Elle savait que Zélos n'avait pas encore connu l'expérience malheureuse de goûter et de critiquer la cuisine du professer. Cette idée lui vint à l'esprit en voyant Raine sortir du matériel de cuisine et commencer à cuisiner ce qui devait ressembler à des cookies... Je dis bien, devait ressembler.

-Chiche, même chiche de la goûter ! répondit Zélos.

Lui qui ne faisait pas attention à la vie du camp, pensait que c'était le professeur qui cuisinait la plupart du temps, il n'avait jamais remarqué que Génis et Régal étaient les principaux cuisiniers et que de temps à autre, Sheena cuisinait aussi un petit quelque chose, mais qu'en aucun cas, on ne confiait cette tache à Raine. Sheena le savait bien et Zélos allait payer pour son inattention au sein du groupe...

-Vérité, lâcha Zélos quand son tour était de nouveau venu.

Ce dernier était couvert de bandages, un peu partout sur le figure et les mains, apparemment Raine n'avait pas du tout apprécié son action. Sheena n'avait pas tout vu de la scène, trop occupée à rire de son méfait, et aussi car elle s'était finir bien plus loin que le camp.

Son plan avait donc fonctionnait, Zélos s'était senti obligé de choisir vérité pour ne pas de nouveau subir un sort atroce, et il ne pourrait pas lui même trouvé de quoi se venger, en connaissant pas encore assez bien le groupe contrairement à Sheena. Pour la question précédente, il avait juste demandé à Sheena si elle aurait bien aimé voir l'un des garçons du groupe en sous vêtements (personnellement il visait Lloyd, mais peut être que lui même aurait été une bonne cible se disait il), Sheena avait répondu en un murmure nerveux « Je suis une fille Zélos, à ton avis », ce qui avait suffi à l'élu qui comprit très bien la réponse.

Sheena lui posa alors la question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

-Et toi Zélos, au vue de tes questions, j'en ai une qui m'est venue à l'esprit : Es tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? c'était au tour de Zélos d'oublier le jeu.

-Je te l'ai dit, tes questions m'ont fait me demander ça, peut être voulais tu que je te la pose...

Le jeune homme eut l'air surpris un court instant avant de se ressaisir.

Un sourire malin fit son apparition.

-Et que voudrais tu que je répondes ma petite Sheena.

La concernée le regarda bizarrement, qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

-Dire la vérité mon grand, répondit elle alors.

Il pouffa silencieusement, et lui répondit alors :

-Oui.

-Oui quoi ?

-Oui je suis actuellement amoureux de quelqu'un.

-Pour de vrai ? demanda Sheena, incrédule. Pas une de tes aventures hein ! Vraiment, aimer quelqu'un !

-Il est vrai que j'aime toutes les jeunes femmes, mais je crois avoir compris dans quel sens tu me posais cette question et je peux te dire que oui, j'aime vraiment quelqu'un.

Sheena en resta bouche bée. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Zélos ? Aimer quelqu'un ? Pour de vrai ?

Elle se ressaisit bien vite, elle voulait savoir qui avait enfin réussi à changer un tant soit peu ce don juan d'élu. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'attendre le prochain tour de Zélos...

-Bon à mon tour Sheena, action ou vérité ?

Sentant qu'une vérité lui coûterait bien plus cher qu'une action, elle choisit cette option.

-Aloooooors, réfléchit Zélos à voix haute, que pourrai je te faire faire ?

Il lui semblait dur de trouver quelque chose, franchement, pourquoi n'a t'elle pas choisi vérité pour qu'il puisse plus facilement la taquiner ?

-Huuuuuuum, tu veux toujours pas flirter avec Lloyd ?

-...

-Bon, lui faire un ptit bisou alors ?

-...Zéloooss...

-Et en plus si tu le fais au prochain tour, tu as le droit de choisir action ou vérité pour moi et je serai obliger de faire ce que tu me demandes ou de répondre avec la plus grande honnêteté !

Ces paroles firent réfléchir Sheena, pourquoi pas, si comme ça elle pouvait vraiment le pousser à faire ce qu'elle veut, et puis, c'était Lloyd après tout, ce n'était pas bien grave.

-Huum, d'accord, et tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse...

-Ah au fait, un dernier détail Sheena, sur les lèvres le bisou ! dit alors Zélos, radieux.

Sheena faillit avaler de travers et s'étouffer. Mais il était vraiment barjot ce gars ou il était juste voyeur ? Elle allait répliquer quand il la prévint que si elle ne respectait pas cette condition, il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse.

Sheena accepta à contre coeur, elle se répétait, ce n'est que Lloyd, Lloyd, il ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire... Il y a de grandes chances, de plus Colette n'est pas en état de contredire... Ah, non, si elle voit qu'on touche à sa propriété elle va me tuer... Oui mais, si je lui dit directement que c'est juste pour un jeu peut être que... Oh non, je suis morte de la faute de Zélos... Ou alors, je me cache, mais que va croire Lloyd ?

Elle se retourna en entendant un rire étouffé. Apparemment, elle était restée sur place durant ses pensées, et n'avait pas remarqué que Zélos l'observait. Elle devait faire une face stupide quand elle réfléchissait à tout ça, car Zélos ne s'arrêtait plus.

Décidée à le faire taire, elle se dirigea vers le reste du groupe. Restés à l'écart le temps de leur jeu, car Sheena ne voulait pas que les autres entendent toutes les réponses et actions stupides qui pourraient en découler, la distance qui les séparait maintenant lui parut très courte. En un instant, elle se retrouva derrière Lloyd, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le fit se retourner. Bien, Colette n'était pas en vue, ni le frère et la soeur, donc pas de témoins.

-Désolée Lloyd, ce n'est qu'un pari, ne va rien croire du tout, de toute manière, je ne tiens pas à mourir des mains de Colette, lui dit elle pour explication avant de le ramener vers elle et de l'embrasser rapidement.

Elle termina le baiser, le remercia et repartit à sa place, laissant là un Lloyd clignant des yeux afin de comprendre. Puis, se remémorant les paroles de la jeune fille, il haussa les épaules et parti rejoindre Colette qui, lui semblait il, était partie pêcher avec Régal... Si on pouvait appeler ça pêcher vu son état.

Sheena revint fière et droite vers Zélos qui était à son tour bouche bée, il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'aurait vraiment fait...

-A ton tour Zélos, tu tiens ta promesse.

Ce dernier ne put que secouer la tête de bas en haut en signe d'accord.

-Très bien, tu choisis donc action. Chiche d'aller embrasser la personne dont tu es amoureux devant moi ? Si bien sûr elle fait partie de notre groupe, sinon, tu devras promettre de le faire dès qu'on la verra, expliqua Sheena.

De nouveau Zélos parut surpris, mais se reprit vite. Il accepta et s'approcha de Sheena. Cette dernière se demanda ce qu'il avait la tête, allait il encore lui jouer un tour avant de respecter sa promesse ?

A sa grande stupeur le visage de l'élu se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, et lorsqu'elle fit mine de s'éloigner, il mit l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque et la rapprocha de lui. Il l'embrassa alors.

Le baiser en lui même ne dura pas longtemps, un simple baiser, mais pour Sheena il lui parut durer une éternité. Le temps que son cerveau analyse tout ça afin de comprendre, Zélos c'était retirer, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres étirées en un sourire.

Elle comprit alors, Zélos l'aimait... elle ?  
Et au moment où elle voulait lui poser la question, Zélos la coupa :

-Oups, c'est comme un baiser indirect avec Lloyd ! dit il tout sourire.

FIN

Vous comprenez la chute ? Si oui tant mieux, si non, chuis une nulle alors x3

Bon bah j'espère que cette histoire, tout comme mon chapitre Light, vous a plu, car oui, il fut écrit en stage également( Quark Xpress veut pas s'installer sur mon ordi sans alerter mon firewall toutes les 20 secondes, du coup je ne peux rien faire TT).

Bon, un ptit fic Sheelos pour votre plus grand plaisir (sauf si vous y comprenez du Sheena/Lloyd, Colloyd ou voire Zélos/Lloyd, qui est la chute justement... mais qui n'est pas forcément un couple qui me plait, quoi que en écrivant ça... *sbaff*)

Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser, sinon je vais divaguer et vous aller me tuer, ja ne les gens !


End file.
